1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kinetic energy penetrators. In particular, the present invention relates to a kinetic energy penetrator having movable penetrator segments and a method for using the penetrator.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a kinetic energy weapon uses kinetic energy, rather than, for example, explosive energy, to defeat a target. A conventional kinetic energy weapon, such as a kinetic energy projectile 101 shown in FIG. 1, typically includes a precursor 103 and penetrator rod 105, each comprising a relatively dense material, such as tungsten, steel, depleted uranium, or the like. When kinetic energy projectile 101 reaches a target, precursor 103 generates an opening, or at least an area of reduced strength, in the target through which penetrator rod 105 travels as kinetic energy projectile 101 continues to impact the target. Penetrator rod 105, whether intact or fragmented, impacts materiel and/or personnel within the target to defeat the materiel and/or personnel.
Still referring to FIG. 1, precursor 103 is typically disposed forward of a control section 107 of kinetic energy projectile 101. Control section 107 includes, among other things, elements that locate targets and/or adjust control surfaces 109 of kinetic energy projectile 101 to deliver kinetic energy projectile 101 to a target. Penetrator rod 105 extends from aft of control section 107, through a passageway 111 defined by a propellant 113, to proximate a motor 115. Note that propellant 113 is consumed by motor 115 to propel kinetic energy projectile 101.
Such a conventional configuration, however, presents several problems. For example, a center of gravity of kinetic energy projectile 101 must be forward of a center of aerodynamic pressure of projectile 101 for projectile 101 to be stable during flight. Moreover, it is highly desirable for the center of gravity to be as far forward of the center of aerodynamic pressure as possible, resulting in more aerodynamically stable flight. Penetrator rod 105, however, has considerable mass and much of penetrator rod 105 is disposed toward the aft end of kinetic energy projectile 101, resulting in the center of gravity of kinetic energy penetrator 101 being further aft than desired. It should be noted that the center of pressure of kinetic energy projectile 101 moves forward as the velocity of kinetic energy penetrator 101 increases. As a result, larger control surfaces 109, needed for higher speed flight and resulting in increased weight of kinetic energy penetrator 101, are unnecessary for lower speed flight. Moreover, penetrator rod 105 occupies a central volume of propellant 113, thus reducing the amount of propellant 113 in kinetic energy projectile 101. Less propellant 113 results in kinetic energy projectile 101 being able to travel a shorter distance to a target and/or having a lower impact velocity at the target.
While there are many projectiles incorporating kinetic energy penetrators well known in the art, considerable room for improvement remains.